A heavenly spanking
by SuperSmashNo
Summary: Palutena spanks a young Pit and Samus for messing up her garden. Contains the spanking of two adolescents, don't read if you don't like. More chapters to come.


With the recent announcement trailer for Palutena, it showed a short video of Pit and Link fighting, with Palutena intercepting midway through to fend for Pit and fight Link herself. What it did not show is why this battle took place NEAR the holy gardens, and not IN the holy gardens- Because Pit knew better then to go over there. He had fought there once before, back when he was young, in a fight with a different opponent, and Palutena did intercept- In a different way, however.

It was an early Sunday, summer afternoon, when Pit was flying around, performing typical scouting duties, when he spotted something out of the ordinary- A young girl, running around in a light blue suit, with a blonde ponytail in the back, inside the palace. Pit swooped down and followed her all the way into the holy garden- The girl, a young Samus Aran, stopped moving, turned around and fired a quick shot.

Pit flew out of the way and attacked- He knocked Samus down, before flying in the air and firing several arrows, all of them missing and damaging certain vases or growing plants that had been around the surrounding area.

The holy vase was shining, on a large pedestal, as the two kept fighting in juvenile ways- Pit grabbed Samus's hair and spit on her cheek, as Samus wiped the spit off her cheek and slapped Pit in the face. Pit smacked her back, and then backed up and fired an arrow with awful accuracy, which Samus easily dodged- But the arrow ricocheted off a wall, hitting Samus in the cheek, as she fell backwards and toppled the vase on the floor. Samus held her cheek- Which now had an imprint from where Pit slapped her. Pit then jumped over samus and landed on her, ready to strike a blow, when suddenly, a voice came from above- A very loud, and angry voice

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?!" Said the angry voice of Palutena. Pit groaned and rolled over, saluting to the goddess as she descended. She looked over the scene, Samus was still on the ground with a slap mark on her cheek, ditto for Pit. The scene wasn't looking in their favor.

"This… SINFUL act! With this girl? In MY garden? You've trashed the place!" Palutena said, grabbing Pit's ear. "Ow, Lady Palutena, what are you doing?" Pit claimed aloud as Palutena walk over to a tree stump, sitting down and throwing the young angel over her knee.

"Palutena, please, no!" The young boy said as the Goddess flipped up his toga, to reveal bright white underwear which covered only a portion of his backside, as the goddess began with a small flurry of smacks apon. "That's LADY Palutena, Pit!" She said, as she continued the spanking. Samus sat up and took in what was going on. She at first didn't quite understand everything, but when she got it, she hid behind the pillar and watched.

"Ow! Please, LADY Palutena, stop this! There is somebody watching!" This only encouraged Palutena to continue "I suppose she would like to see this anyways!" She claimed, angrily, as she pulled Pits underwear down to his knees. "PLEASE, NO! LADY PALUTENA, PLEASE STOP!" Pit started squirming like crazy as tears filled his eyes. Samus couldn't help but snicker quietly, but loud enough for the Goddess to hear it over Pits screams. She stopped his punishment and said "Get off of me, Pit" Pit slowly rose and started to pull up his underwear. "I didn't say pull those back up. Now go stand by the tree with your hands behind your back." She exclaimed. "Lady Palutena, I-" "NOW, Pit!" She shouted ferociously while walking towards the young Samus, who continued to hide behind the pillar with her eyes shut, hugging her legs.

When Palutena reached her, she was a bit heartwarmed, but immediately shook it off and took her hand. "Honey, I know you don't want to, but for your immodesty, you deserve it." Samus slapped Palutena's hand and ran for the exit. Palutena rolled her eyes and teleported in front of her, stopping Samus in her tracks. She then picked up Samus and carried her under her arm, walking back towards the same pillar, delivering light smacks on Samus's plump rear. Upon reaching the pillar she kept Samus under her arm and delivered several more smacks onto Samus's bottom, which jiggled like jelly with every hit. "You'll need to firm up this butt, miss" Palutena claimed, laughing, as Samus's cheeks turns as red as her ass.

Palutena then said "In fact, I don't think I'm getting a good enough look at it. Let's see what we've got here" Palutena said, taking the zipper at the top of the back of Samus's outfit and zipping it all the way down past Samus's now bared bottom. Samus started to struggle, so Palutena put her on her shoulder. "No panties, miss? That's just shameful. I need to teach you a lesson" Palutena said, laughing as she continued Samus's embarrassing spanking. Pit slightly turned his head and witnessed Samus's ass sticking out right in the open where he could see it. He started sweating profusely, so he looked back at the tree, trying to keep his mind off of Samus's stinging butt and his own. Samus couldn't take it anymore- She started bawling out tears, as Palutena continued smacking her bottom.

As Palutena finished Samus's spanking, she put her back on her feet. "Well, miss, have you learned your lesson?" Palutena asked strictly, to which a crying Samus nodded, both hands are her light pink rear. "Well, Miss, looks like you're just not in luck for wearing that one piece suit, 'cause I'll have to ask you to join Pit in corner time." Samus then stopped crying and shook her head. She would take this spanking if she had to, but she was NOT going to stand next to a BOY with nothing to cover her sore bottom. She shook her head more as her face turned into a frown. Palutena smacked her bottom again and kneeled down to face level.

"Listen to me, miss, you're on thin ice with me. Don't think I won't give you another spanking just because I don't know your name. Now, take turn around where your cute butt faces me and walk to where Pit is standing." Samus then nodded and turned around, where Palutena gave her a swift swat to send her on her way. Samus started walking, but tripped on her suit, which Palutena reacted to by picking Samus up into the air and taking her suit off completely.

"I'll leave it right here next to Pit's underpants" Palutena claimed with a laugh, "Now I want you to stand next to pit for another hour. Pit, if any guards question this, which they will, tell them what happened, haha." Samus walked over to the tree and put her hands behind her head as Palutena flew off. This was not the last spanking Samus received from Palutena.


End file.
